


fredwhale

by circusciel



Category: iCarly
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"a touching tail about a whale boy who finds true love" - New York Times</p>
            </blockquote>





	fredwhale

"in 5, 4, 3, 2..." fredward said sadly , remembering the tragic passings of icarlys hosts, which also happened to be his two best pals

it has been 4 years since the horrible tragedy that had changed his life forever,, his best pals Carly and Sam had been vored on this day, four long years ago , by the great large man von hefty big spencer 

well, they were actually canballised but fredweiner didn't know the difference

whenever freddboy would get sad, his whale would activate and he'd grow many times his size and turn into a whale

so he turned into a fucking whale, destroying the house in the transformation process

 

his mom came rushing into his room  
"FREDWARD WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE THIS IS THE 7th APARTMENT YOU'VE DESTROYED TODAY"

"I M SORRY MOM IM A FUCKING WHALE YOU MADE ME THIS WAY"

his mom left him alone to his sorrows.

he thought about the evil man that had vored his friends and , realised that he had fallen in love with the beautiful hunk.

fredwhale went over to large man von hefty big spencer's house to confess his undying love to him

fredward barrelled into large man von hefty big Spencer's home and found him wearing a necklace of bees and hopping around a fire screaming 

hanson's mmbop could be heard playing in the near distance 

as soon as he saw fredwhale he stopped his screaming and approached fredwhale

"Fred" said large man von hefty big spencer "water u doin in my home, m8"  
"s-spence" fredwad whispered, blushing deeply  
"what is is fredlord"  
large man spence was dense but fredwang could deal, spence is hot as fucc

"I lov u" said fredwing , looking down  
":0" said large man von hefty big Spencer

"m-me too" said spence

then they made the fucc out and it was good and it made freddward forget about Spencer's voring fun time 4 years ago and they lived happily ever after in space the end

**Author's Note:**

> Today marks one year since I joined the archive !!!  
> Yay, I've been writing sin for a year.  
> I was going to write a special chapter of sasskey does things for this special event but that'll come next week, maybe.
> 
> Anyway have this fic that I wrote especially for this occasion. :^)  
> Here's to another good year of pure sin !!!!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [fredwhale 2: return 2 the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114649) by [lilnepp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnepp/pseuds/lilnepp)




End file.
